Cryptographic hash functions are mathematical operations that are applied to digital data, and which can provide authentication of the digital data. For example, cryptographic hash functions may be used for digital signatures, message authentication codes (MACs), entropy extraction, and so forth. Some types of cryptographic hash algorithms include Secure Hash Algorithm 0 (SHA-0), SHA-1, SHA-2, and SHA-3.